The present invention relates to a tape cassette More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure pad apparatus or unit for bringing a magnetic tape provided within the housing of a tape cassette into direct contact with a magnetic head.
In general, a tape cassette, such as, for example, an audio tape cassette, is provided with a pressure pad apparatus to improve the contact state of the magnetic tape with the magnetic head and, thus, to minimize the space loss. A tape cassette of this type is advantageous since it requires only a small back tension, because the pressure pad pushes the magnetic tape directly against the magnetic head surface. Furthermore, the structure of the tape cassette may be simplified.